Limerence
by Lost Oranges
Summary: He wasn't obsessed or anything. It's not like he's in denial either, it's just that, the first time he saw her, he could never keep his mind from wandering back to her... that girl in the train with awesome legs.


**N/A so, this is WorldDominationofOranges and The Lost-chan Person's ultra mega awesome, super hot fudge fepic collab work (not that it's narcissistic calling it that), that starts out with WOD's . No, Lulu may or may not have a fetish. It all depends on you. Let your imagination _run wild (no not that wild). _By the way, we'd like to know your suggestions for the title, since both of us are stuck with it, we decided to ask for your opinions! And yes, that title is _temporary (until we get a great, new, shiny one)._**

**_EDIT #3: I gave up trying to edit it myself. My grammar is bad, therefore, crochunterfan offered. She did the editing.  
_**

**Disclaimer : I'm sorry Clamp for totally messing up one of your famous characters. And, I don't own anything from Code Geass. Also, thanks to Crochunterfan for her editing skillz.  
**

* * *

Bodies smashed together awkwardly as the train swung around a corner. Multiple elbows dug into the student's side, driving in deeply so that he winced and grunted. Immediately the elbow withdrew with a rapid murmured apology. There wasn't really any need to respond - nobody cared. God, Lelouch hated public transport. Especially trains. Couldn't stand up on them to save his life.  
Tightening his grip on the plastic handles that steadied him as the train bumped and wobbled along, he breathed a silent sigh of relief as the majority of the people crowding the train began to file out. Lelouch looked at the closing trains doors, frowning slightly. I should have chosen a high school closer to home, he thought grudgingly. It may be prestigious, but it was stuck in the middle of no where and he had to take a thirty minute train ride there and back every day.

Lelouch sighed. Utterly ridiculous. The train lurched into movement again and he stumbled forwards. His bag flew out of his grip and, although he stretched his arm out to catch it, he missed, as was the norm when he attempted catching flying objects. Luckily this time it landed on the floor of the train rather than on his head. As he leant over over to retrieve his bag, he noticed a pair of legs attached to what was hopefully a woman. And was it ever a pair of legs.

They was long and slim, crossed one over the other, and looked as if they were very comfortable with looking superior. They were obviously well cared for - the owner's favourite body part. Hell, it was starting to become his favorite body part. They were so... smooth... milky white... and unblemished, although he had an unexplainable inkling feeling they hadn't always been so flawless. Lelouch's hands itched to reach out to them, and to his embarrassment saliva welled up in his mouth.

Holy crap. When he was standing, he had been an average student. Now that he was bent over, he was Schoolboy Pervert #1. How the hell did that happen?  
With that thought, he bolted up, trying to regain his composure and appear once again as the student of a rich and famous school, as opposed to a testosterone junkie salivating over some stranger's legs. The more he thought about it, the more flushed his face became.  
With any luck, he wouldn't come across that person['s legs] ever again and would be spared a repitition of that humiliating scene.

~o0o~

He was lying. God, he would give anything just to see those legs again. He was desperate. Lelouch spent the entire day pinching himself and berating himself for the hardly PG rated thoughts he was having. About the legs. Oh those legs! He was Lelouch freaking Lamperouge, dammit! The genius and chess-master named sexiest guy on campus. Yet there he was lusting over some random pair of legs.  
What. The. Hell.

Lelouch woke the next day with a strong resolve to forget all about the legs. If confronted with said legs, he would just have to find some imperfection upon closer scrutiny so they wouldn't seem so special. He had it all planned out.

When the train reached his station, people bustling in and out as always, he marched straight through the crowd, determined to obliterate the indecent thoughts which had overtaken him recently. Really, he had better things to do.

The train filled to capacity in no time at all like it did every day, body parts ramming into one another at an impressive rate. The smell of sweat and pepperoni pizza lingered in the muggy air and the summer sun beat down hard through the windows, baking them like potatoes in an oven.

The train jerked suddenly to the left and a foot collided hard with Lelouch's shin. He would have bet everything in his wallet that they just happened to be steel-toed boots. He immediately clamped his jaw shut to stifle the unmanly screech he felt form in his throat. Public transport, he cursed bitterly.

Ow, that effing hurt. He glared down at his attacker and instantly did a double-take. The first thing he noticed was her golden eyes. In the sunlight streaming in from the windows, her exotic green hair shimmered like a silk veil. He was nothing short of blown away by her radiant beauty, especially the shape of her lips. He realised he had forgotten to breath and gasped a little, his head naturally angling downward to avoid her eyes. Bad move. Her legs were now in full view.

Thank goodness for short skirts.

Was it okay for him to be obsessed with a stranger's legs? Was it normal? No. It really was highly inappropriate to be attracted to a complete stranger's lone body part with hardly a glance at her face. But... but the legs... they were just so... oh man! After all, it's only natural, he reasoned somewhat shakily. He was a man and she was a woman. A woman with smashingly beautiful legs.

"Sorry," she said. Her voice was like some sort of exotic wine, making him feel drunk from hearing just a single word. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, slightly hiding her coy golden eyes beneath her lashes. Her lips pronounced the word with such mastery, such an artistic flare, as if she knew that he was almost on the brink of insanity. "Didn't mean to do that."

Having suddenly lost the ability to speak, Lelouch struggled to keep his face as blank as humanly possible and let out a grunt. That's right, he grunted. Manly, right?

She looked at him and he stared back. For a moment her honey-coloured eyes flashed disappointment, but before he could ponder it further, her eyes flashed down to her book.

After that simple exchange which seemed to have a world of importance to Lelouch, the two lapsed into silence, the only sounds heard being the clattering of the train on the tracks and the chatter of the rest of the train passengers. It all seemed to be in a different world to Lelouch. He had found a new world.

This time when he got off at his stop, his mind made no attempts to banish thoughts of the girl on the train, but rather he pondered what would happen when they met again.

~o0o~

For the first time of his life, Lelouch looked forward to catching the train. He lay awake through the night tossing and turning in bed while planning possible conversations, wondering what she did in her free time, what places she would want to go to and what books she was interested in.

Right on time the train rolled in again, its doors sliding open and the conductor poking his head out a window. Lelouch squeezed himself between the mass of people as per usual, but his heart thumped like a school girl on her first date and his mind overflowed with 'what ifs.'

Then he saw her and his heart skidded to a halt. Train Girl (as he had oh so creatively named her), was sitting with her gorgeous legs crossed, her green hair pulled back into an untidy ponytail, tendrils hanging loose over her stunning face.

Without wasting a second, he hastened to his usual spot, which conveniently happened to be right in front of Train Girl.

Trying to look as cool as possible, Lelouch snuck a peek at the cover of her book book and recognised it in an instant. To Kill A Mockingbird. Good choice. As if they had a mind of their own, his eyes strayed to the necklace that hung between her collarbones, and caught himself wondering if her skin tasted as good as it looked, whether it was as soft as he imagined it to be. His eyes drank in her collarbones and neck, relishing the fact that her three top buttons were undone, providing a lovely view.

Lelouch licked his lips. Lust was such a pain. Especially when your eye candy was right in front of you and- my god, why was her hair so distracting? His eyes caressed her slim fingers as they brushed back a few strands of lime hair. He had to hold hands with himself to prevent them from helping her.

Irritating. Extremely irritating.

As he was contemplating all of this, she glanced up and met his eyes. She gave him a sly, knowing look as though completely aware of how attracted to her he was. Although Lelouch didn't know what his facial expression was at that moment, he'd be damned if he let this chance to talk to her slip away. This stalemate had to end now.

Four seconds until the train would pull up and the people would rush out. He attempted to prepare himself.

Three seconds. He licked his lips.

Two seconds. She smirked and finally closed her book.

One second. Silence continued.

Then, at a level of awkwardness that should have been illegal, he abandoned his well-developed charm before this mysterious and beautiful woman and stuttered, "Hi." She smiled smugly in reply. "Nice book there..."

* * *

** Now, I'd like to announce that this is going to be consisted of many chapters, that is just full of a series of oneshots, that talks about how they develop their relationship over the years (I feel so cheesy every time I say that). OK. So, as usual of my traditional speeches, this NA will be full of crap and long because it is and also very depressing, like "I'm not sure if they're IC enough," cause it's true. Writing AU's are _hard_. Also, I dedicate this story to my friend, crochunerfan and her bus guy.  
**

**Stay tuned for Lost-chan's next chappie! 3**

**_-worldDominationofOranges_  
**


End file.
